


Преодолимые разногласия

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Normal Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод: I, Kryssa<br/>Джаред и Дженсен готовы оставить в прошлом свои неудавшиеся отношения и разъехаться, но не могут поделить собаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преодолимые разногласия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No White Flag Above My Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170140) by transfixeddream. 



Дженсен приносит последнюю коробку с барахлом, ставит рядом с другими, и Джаред ловит себя на том, что пялится на нее, как на экзотическое животное. Едва разборчивым почерком она подписана «спальня Дженсена», и это напоминает Джареду, как всего три недели назад они распаковывали вещи и он еще посмеивался над Дженсеном, когда тот вытащил из нее старую, видавшую виды плюшевую свинью. А теперь наряду с CD и DVD самого Джареда в ней лежит куча хлама неизвестного происхождения, во всяком случае Джаред не поклянется, что это все его. Так или иначе, он в смятении, хрен поймешь, что положено ощущать, узрев содержимое своей жизни упакованным в картонные коробки.  
  
— Вот и все, — спокойно констатирует Дженсен, а Джареду кажется, что тот злорадствует. Так и подмывает съязвить что-нибудь в ответ, но он просто кивает. В последнее время только этим и занимается.  
  
Бакстер извивается в руках, крошечные белые лапки пинают Джареда в предплечье, словно Бакс готов со всех ног бежать отсюда. Мне нравится твоя идея, думает Джаред. Пора уже смотаться подальше от Дженсена и его невротических замашек, им обоим это пойдет только на пользу.  
  
— Чад подъедет через несколько минут, — сухо сообщает Джаред. — Он поможет перенести все в грузовик. В твоей помощи нет необходимости.  
  
— Да все в порядке, — пожимает плечами Дженсен. — Ты же помогал мне, когда я переезжал. Так что вернуть услугу — это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
  
— Спасибо, — вежливо благодарит Джаред.  
  
Дженсен состраивает гримасу, некое подобие улыбки, которое назвать улыбкой язык не повернется, и Джареду совершенно влом думать, что бы это значило. К счастью, долго ему напрягаться не приходится, потому что Бакстер каким-то образом выкручивается из рук и спрыгивает на пол. Дженсен тут как тут, наклоняется и гладит его, Бакстер облизывает ему запястье, и вот теперь лицо Эклза освещает настоящая солнечная улыбка.  
  
— Что, песик, голодненький? — спрашивает Дженсен тем самым издевательским голосом, которым он передразнивал Джареда, когда они только-только взяли Бакстера. У Джареда тогда ушло четыре дня, пока он врубился, что Дженсен высмеивает его интонацию. А потом еще целая неделя понадобилась Дженсену, чтобы привыкнуть к ответным подколкам Джареда.  
  
— Еду я положил в одну из коробок, — игнорируя кривлянье, говорит Джаред. — Покормлю его, когда приедем к Чаду.  
  
Дженсен застывает, рука зависает над головой Бакстера, малыш воспринимает это как сигнал и начинает лизать Дженсену пальцы.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что «что»? — хмурится Джаред.  
  
Дженсен встает, в воздухе сгущается напряжение.  
  
— Ты, что, думаешь забрать его?  
  
— Чувак, — Джаред не в состоянии удержаться от усмешки, — я не _думаю_ , я заберу его с собой. Он мой, если ты не забыл.  
  
— Твой? А я-то наивно полагал, что он наш общий.  
  
— Да я же месяц уламывал тебя, ты никак не хотел заводить щенка.  
  
— А это имеет значение? — Дженсен выглядит не на шутку разозленным, и Джареда бесит такое поведение, ведь Дженсен даже не любит собак. — С той секунды, как он у нас появился, я занимаюсь им наравне с тобой.  
  
Джаред должен признать, это так. У него заняло кучу времени убедить Дженсена, что после того, как они съехались, собака — следующий логический ход. Но, однажды согласившись, Дженсен заразился от Джареда неподдельным энтузиазмом.  
  
— Я выбрал его.  
  
— А я дал ему имя.  
  
— Я покупаю ему игрушки.  
  
— А я — корм, — резко парирует Дженсен и взмахивает рукой. — Тебе действительно хочется поиграть в эту игру, Джаред?  
  
Честно говоря, Джареду _не хочется_. Они и так уже переругались с Дженсеном из-за каждой проклятой вещи в этом доме. Глупо еще и Бакстера добавлять к длинному списку того, что они никак не могут поделить.  
  
Именно в этот момент к дому на машине подъезжает Чад и сигналит несколько раз с короткими промежутками.  
  
— Я без него не уеду, — безапелляционно заявляет Джаред.  
  
— Бакстер остается, — так же категоричен Дженсен.  
  
Сгоряча неймется сделать назло, ухмылка Дженсена лишь усиливает это желание. И несмотря на понимание того, что их взаимное упрямство все только усложняет, Джаред решает переть напролом.  
  
Он расплывается в фальшивой улыбке, потягивается и ставит Дженсена в известность:  
  
— Значит, остаюсь и я.  
  
Вердикт Джареда является полной неожиданностью, из Дженсена как будто воздух вышибают, но он быстро приходит в себя. Поднимает коробку, которую принес всего несколько минут назад, и поджимает губы:  
  
— Ты спишь на диване, — цедит он, и по этому поводу Джаред совершенно не собирается с ним спорить.  
  


***

  
В воскресенье Джаред просыпается — или, вернее, решает, что больше ему не уснуть, и открывает глаза — в начале седьмого и сразу же слышит, как на кухне стучит когтями по полу Бакстер.  
  
Дженсен так рано не встает, его можно не ждать в ближайшие два часа, а если повезет, то и дольше. Что ж, Джареда это вполне устраивает. Настроение у него приподнятое, он резво спрыгивает с дивана и хрипло стонет — кости хрустят, как у старика, поясницу простреливает болью, шея затекла. Сразу вспоминается первая ночь с Дженсеном в совместной квартире, которую они провели на диване, занимаясь сексом. Медленно и лениво, наслаждаясь отсутствием соседей и других отвлекающих моментов. Удовлетворенный, Джаред вырубился моментально, а проснулся с отнимающейся рукой, которую придавил лежащий на нем Дженсен. Спина адски болела следующие два дня, но на его памяти эта ночь была лучшей.  
  
После этого они с Дженсеном решили, что первым делом, поднакопив денег, купят кровать — такую, на которой не будет болеть ничья спина. До этого так и не дошло, и сейчас Джаред ощущает странное уныние, что уже не придется ехать в магазин, лежать на сотне матрасов, выбирая подходящий, и подкалывать Дженсена, который старается подойти к вопросу практически и концентрируется на ценах в надежде сэкономить.  
  
Бакстер слышит, что хозяин поднялся, несется в комнату, виляя хвостом, и ласково трется об ногу. Несмотря на свое помятое состояние, Джаред счастливо смеется и наклоняется его погладить. Расплата приходит незамедлительно — наклониться-то он наклонился, а выпрямиться с Бакстером на руках ему удается с трудом.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, Бакс, а я умираю с голоду, — говорит Джаред, почесывая щенка за ухом. Бакстер потявкивает, хотя в данный момент это больше напоминает довольный визг, и Джаред улыбается. План прост: запихнуть в себя завтрак, взбодриться и, подловив только что поднявшегося, умирающего без кофе Дженсена, убедить его отказаться от Бакса. Если все получится, он будет у Чада во второй половине дня.  
  
Только вот Дженсен уже встал и, когда Джаред входит на кухню, с закрытыми глазами пьет кофе, обхватив любимую кружку обеими руками. Волосы у него растрепаны и торчат во все стороны, а очки на кончике носа держатся на честном слове. У него вид человека, который очень мало спал, и Джаред мгновенно чувствует себя виноватым — он не вывел Бакстера вечером на улицу, значит, это пришлось сделать Дженсену.  
  
Хм, раунд за Дженсеном.  
  
— Что-то ты сегодня рано, — произносит Джаред, открывая холодильник и переставляя все внутри в поисках молока.  
  
— Заснуть не мог, — пожимает Дженсен плечом. — Молока не осталось, если ты его ищешь.  
  
Джаред хватает первую попавшуюся под руку бутылку с соком — клюквенным — с таким выражением лица, будто за ней он и полез. Ужасно раздражает, что Дженсен, даже полусонный, мгновенно понял, чего ему охота. Размышляя об этом, Джаред сначала хочет взять стакан, но передумывает; ухмыляясь, отвинчивает крышку и делает глоток прямо из горла. Отхлебывает столько, сколько может, и, отстраняясь, с трудом удерживается, чтобы не поморщиться — как же он ненавидит эту кислятину! Краем глаза замечает на лице Дженсена гримасу отвращения, быстро скрыть которую у того не получается, и мысленно вскидывает руку в победном жесте — этот раунд за ним.  
  
— А за молоком схожу попозже, — довольно объявляет Джаред.  
  
— Отлично, — не спорит Дженсен.  
  
Глаза у Джареда чуть на лоб не вылезают — где это видано, что Дженсен отпускает его закупаться! Это правда, они не слишком долго прожили друг с другом, но Дженсен всегда ходит в магазин сам. Словно не доверяет Джареду, считая, что тот лопухнется даже с такой элементарщиной, как купить молоко, и вместо этого притащит домой пиццу с пепперони.  
  
— Ну так как, ты решил, что будешь делать со своими коробками? — спрашивает Дженсен. Вполне такой невинный вопрос, но Джаред улавливает истинный смысл: _когда уже ты, блядь, свалишь_?  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Сложу пока все у стены.  
  
— Ладно, — скупые слова в ответ, нейтральный тон.  
  
Внезапно у Джареда пропадает аппетит. Он закручивает крышку на бутылке с соком и, поставив ее обратно в холодильник, поворачивается к Дженсену. Даже сейчас у очевидно невыспавшегося Дженсена самое потрясающее лицо, которое Джаред когда-либо видел, и в данный момент он ненавидит Эклза за это. Слишком красивый и слишком упрямый, и Джареду одновременно хочется и поцеловать его, и крепко так встряхнуть.  
  
— Пойду погуляю с Бакстером, — говорит Джаред и, не дожидаясь ответа Дженсена, уходит.  
  


***

  
Сколько Джаред себя помнит, по воскресеньям после обеда мать запихивала его в парадный костюм и тащила в церковь. Конечно, он подчинялся этой традиции, но нетерпеливо ерзал на жесткой скамейке, пока отец не наклонялся к нему и громким шепотом напоминал, что еще две молитвы, и они пойдут домой смотреть футбол. Как ни старалась мама в детстве, сейчас Джаред предпочитает долгие пробежки нудным проповедям, а вот то, что следует потом, остается неизменным: драгоценные минуты с Ковбоями и (к несчастью, не таким удобным) диваном.  
  
Несмотря на все усилия Джареда приобщить Бакстера к совместному просмотру спортивных передач, тот дрыхнет без задних ног, пристроившись у хозяина на коленях, и Джареду волей-неволей приходится в одиночестве наблюдать, как парням любимой команды нехило так надирают задницы. Во все предыдущие воскресенья, даже когда они еще не жили вместе, рядом сидел Дженсен, разражаясь аплодисментами и одобрительными восклицаниями при каждом тачдауне и матерясь на чем свет стоит при каждом глупом выкрике судьи. И Джаред соврал бы, сказав, что совсем не огорчен, что сегодня Дженсен не смотрит с ним футбол.  
  
Ближе к перерыву Ковбоям каким-то чудом удается вернуться в игру и даже сравнять счет, и Джаред думает, что, наверное, слишком рано смирился с поражением. Однако камбэк команды только сильнее заставляет сожалеть, что рядом нет Дженсена: тот бы аж подпрыгивал на месте от развития событий.  
  
Так нет же, вместо этого именно сейчас Дженсен включает пылесос. Джаред и Бакстер, оба подскакивают. Бакстер мигом сбегает в сторону спальни Дженсена — их _бывшей общей_ , — а Джаред, обернувшись, свирепо пялится на нарушителя спокойствия. Дженсен, к его чести, не обращает внимания на недовольство Падалеки и просто продолжает пылесосить, не переставая напевать себе что-то под нос.  
  
Вот с этого-то и начались их проблемы, в итоге приведшие к разрыву: Дженсен помешан на чистоте, это доходит у него до невроза, а вот Джаред — нет. Он далеко не свинья или грязнуля, по крайней мере, так считает он сам и любой, кто не является Дженсеном. А вот Дженсен параноидально чистоплотен, и запах лимонного чистящего средства — его любимый. Обычно, поужинав, Джаред едва успевает положить нож и вилку на тарелку, как Дженсен уже хватает все и ставит в посудомоечную машинку, будто Джаред сам не сделает этого через минуту. Джаред вопросами чистоты не заморачивается: если все кругом станет стерильным, это будет уже не дом, а больница.  
  
Но прямо сейчас Дженсена уборка не заботит. Это видно по тому, как он пылесосит: никакой системы, просто хаотично водит щеткой по полу. Когда Дженсен _по-настоящему_ наводит порядок, он делает это равномерно, четкими уверенными движениями. Вот какого черта Джаред помнит такие детали?  
  
Понятно, значит, Дженсен поставил себе целью заставить Джареда плюнуть на все и свалить, оставив Бакстера. Ага, щаз, лучше сразу забудь. Детский сад какой-то! Хотя стоит признать, что, вообще-то это _он начал_ утром выходкой с клюквенным соком, прекрасно зная, что Дженсен ненавидит его привычку пить из горла.  
  
Но так легко из дома его не выгонишь! Джаред решает игнорировать шум и, развалившись на диване, делает звук еще громче. А когда Ковбоям удается тачдаун, стягивает носки и вешает их на спинку — там они и висят, как два гордых флага.  
  
Команда, за которую он болеет, в конце концов проигрывает, но Джаред думает, что _его_ игра только-только началась.  
  


***

  
Ситуация злит Дженсена больше, чем он сам хотел бы признать. Одно дело постоянно раздражать друг друга по мелочам, неприятным, но, в основном, случайным. И другое — заниматься невообразимой хуйней, только чтоб довести бывшего до ручки. Поскольку он безвозвратно потерял диван и кофейный столик, которые медленно, но верно стали обрастать одеждой Джареда и грязной посудой, то всю остальную квартиру он в буквальном смысле слова заливает дезинфицирующим средством. Джаред никогда ни одну квартиру не видел такой безупречно чистой, а это о многом говорит. В воздухе витают ароматы хвои и цитрусовых, и Джаред никак не может решить, какой из запахов сильнее вызывает у него тошноту.  
  
Однако противостояние не ограничивается одной уборкой. Если Дженсен первым идет в душ, то использует всю горячую воду. Что вообще-то не должно было стать проблемой, в конце концов в обычный рабочий день Джаред поднимается за два часа до Дженсена. Да только Дженсен теперь подскакивает даже раньше Джареда, жертвуя драгоценным временем сна. Пфф, Джаред и в ус не дует, довольствуясь холодной водой. Конечно, не идеально, но в прошлом он так специально закалялся. Дженсен же наказывает сам себя. И, кроме прочего, это только подталкивает Джареда выкручивать звук телевизора на полную громкость и в свободное время часами смотреть фильмы ужасов, зная, что Дженсен их ненавидит.  
  


***

  
Джаред продолжает методично превращать диван в импровизированную свалку, и через четыре дня возникает проблема: слишком уж сильно все начинает вонять. Невозможно не заметить гримасу отвращения Дженсена, когда тот проходит мимо. Раньше он просто дергался или смотрел на Джареда острым неодобрительным взглядом, но теперь у него донельзя удовлетворенный вид и, что еще хуже, в глазах мелькает жалость. Бакстер тоже и близко не подходит к нему, а это о многом говорит, если учесть, что у собаки любимая привычка нюхать собственный зад.  
  
Пожалуй, это становится последним доводом, и Джаред решает взять пример с Дженсена и ликвидировать бардак, который он устроил за это время. В четверг у него свободна вся вторая половина дня, и он, используя эту возможность, собирает разбросанное грязное белье и относит его в стирку, соскребает засохшие намертво остатки еды с тарелок и ставит их в посудомойку, подбирает шмотки с дивана, а потом распыляет на него полфлакона освежителя воздуха. Когда он заканчивает, комната снова выглядит пригодной для жилья и пахнет яблоком и корицей, а не воняет грязным, потным мужиком. Если теперь Дженсен предложит навести в гостиной идеальный порядок, можно соглашаться и не волноваться, что того перекосит от отвращения в процессе.  
  
Дженсен приходит домой немного позже обычного, и Джаред сразу видит почему — у него в руке бумажный пакет из супермаркета. Дженсен кидает беглый взгляд на диван и застывает на месте как вкопанный.  
  
— Это ты все тут убрал? — спрашивает он, и Джаред не уверен, то ли удивление слышится в голосе, то ли благоговейный ужас.  
  
— Да, э-э-э... — Джаред неловко топчется, почесывая затылок, и не может сдержать полусмешок: — А то уже начало вонять.  
  
Дженсен слегка улыбается — безо всякого подтекста, что вообще-то удивляет Джареда. Он ждал, что Дженсен будет самодовольно пыжиться, раз выиграл раунд. И как будто желая поразить Джареда еще больше, Дженсен поднимает в воздух пакет:  
  
— Я тут купил пару стейков и картошки, а также кое-какой зелени. Ты голодный?  
  
— Ты серьезно? — распахивает глаза Джаред, затем берет себя в руки. — М-м-м. Да, я поел бы.  
  
Улыбка Дженсена становится еще шире.  
  
— Отлично, потому что ты все равно лучше, чем я, жаришь мясо на гриле.  
  
Для двух людей, которые находятся в разгаре семейной холодной войны из-за дележа собаки, ужин протекает удивительно цивилизованно. Джаред занимается стейками, а Дженсен моет и чистит (ну, разумеется!) овощи, ставит картошку в духовку и делает салат. Вся их болтовня во время готовки сводится к просьбам «подай нож» или «достань миску». А когда Джаред спрашивает: _«Какой ты будешь стейк?»_ — Дженсен закатывает глаза и отвечает: _«Ой да ладно, чувак, ты же знаешь»_. И _это так здорово_! Ну-у-у, «это» о еде, конечно: стейк сочный и нежный, картофель изумительный, а со сливочным соусом просто пальчики оближешь. Лучшее, что ел Джаред как минимум за последнюю неделю, даже сравнить нельзя с едой на вынос или замороженной пиццей.  
  
— У меня к тебе вопрос, — начинает Джаред, утолив первый голод.  
  
Дженсен поднимает голову от тарелки.  
  
— Задавай.  
  
— Ты ведь сегодня планировал ужинать один, но накупил столько еды, чтобы позлить меня, я угадал?  
  
Дженсен хмыкает, но отрицательно качает головой:  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
— Так я тебе и поверил. Засранец, — добавляет Джаред, смеясь.  
  
А после этого безотчетно, на каком-то гребаном автоматизме берет пустую тарелку Дженсена, ставит ее в посудомойку и только тогда неверяще осознает, что только что сделал. Судя по выражению лица Дженсена, тот удивлен не меньше.  
  


***

  
После ужина кажется абсолютно логичным пригласить Дженсена посмотреть вдвоем фильм на убранном диване. Дженсен не колеблется и, коротко кивая, устраивается поудобней на благоухающих подушках, пока Джаред ищет DVD со всеми сериями _«Американского пирога»_. Поставив диск, Джаред возвращается и ловит улыбку Дженсена.  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает Джаред и, не в силах сдержаться, сияет в ответ.  
  
— Этот фильм, — говорит Дженсен, поглаживая макушку Бакстера, — мы уже смотрели его вместе... но я почти ничего не помню.  
  
Перед глазами Джареда тут же возникает картинка: Дженсен в расстегнутой рубашке извивается у него на коленях, а сам он ставит ему засосы на груди, языком щекоча соски. Дженсен стонет, выгибается, у обоих каменный стояк, возбуждение зашкаливает. Они встречались тогда что-то около недели, и все внимание было приковано друг к другу.  
  
— Конечно, не помнишь, — так и светится Джаред, — это же другой фильм: тогда мы смотрели _«Голую милю»_ , а сейчас я поставил _«Свадьбу»_.  
  
— Зараза, — возмущается Дженсен, злясь, однако, как-то без энтузиазма, и толкает ногу Джареда большим пальцем ноги.  
  
И внезапно, из-за этого мимолетного касания, Джареда сражает наповал мысль, что они на полном серьезе готовы потерять друг друга, отказаться от общих воспоминаний и таких вечеров, как сегодня, — и все из-за каких-то мелочей. Просто потому что Джаред не такой аккуратный, как Дженсену бы хотелось, а Дженсен настолько помешан на чистоте, что у Джареда зубы сводит. Но это же просто... _глупо_.  
  
— Я неряха, — внезапно признается Джаред, еще секунду назад не планируя этого. У Дженсена глаза расширяются, и Джаред видит в них призыв продолжать. — Или, окей, я, вообще-то, _не такой_ , но ты, возможно, думаешь, что я такой. А ты...  
  
— Невротик? — подсказывает Дженсен, но он не серьезен, он усмехается. Джаред быстро кивает, и Дженсен хмыкает: — Да, может быть.  
  
Джаред судорожно вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, в общем, не знаю, как ты это видишь, но, я считаю, это идиотизм, мы собираемся похерить все лишь потому, что ты любишь наводить порядок, а я нет.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, это преодолимые разногласия? Что ж, я тоже думаю, мы могли бы поработать над этим, — соглашается Дженсен и потом добавляет нежнее, мягче: — Мне кажется, тебе не нужно уходить.  
  
Бакстер выбирает как раз этот момент, чтобы донести до двух идиотов свой голос — он начинает повизгивать и, прыгнув с колен Дженсена на колени к Джареду, вылизывает тому руку.  
  
— По-моему, Бакс «за», — замечает Дженсен со смешком. Он придвигается почти вплотную, и Джаред чувствует, как напряжение, в котором он даже не отдавал себе отчета, отпускает его. И _это так здорово_. Так правильно.  
  
Джаред прикусывает губу.  
  
— Хочу быть с вами...  
  
— Тогда оставайся, — легко говорит Дженсен, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире. Интересно, какие мысли бродят у него в голове? Нет-нет, сейчас Джаред не собирается задумываться над его мотивами.  
  
Он нежно проводит большим пальцем по щеке Дженсена и кивает:  
  
— Остаюсь.


End file.
